This invention relates to movement controls, and in particular to devices for providing damped control of movable furniture parts such as lids, doors and drawers and drop-down flaps.
It is known to provide a stay for the lid of a piece of furniture such as a linen chest, which acts upon opening of the lid to hold it in an open position and which can be de-activated to allow the lid to close. Some such stays also feature a friction mechanism, which may be adjustable, which is designed to act as a brake to stop the lid from slamming shut.